Mass production of complex machinery, such as automobiles, present many challenges. For example, closable containers, such as fuse boxes, must be installed, filled with components and/or electrically wired into the automobile and then closed upon completion of the installation of the components prior to the automobile moving to the next assembly stage on the production line. There are continuing challenges associated with containers that are delivered in a closed condition, opening and maintaining the container in an open position to permit installation/manipulation of the required components, followed by the need to easily determine when installation has been completed. A delay associated with any of these circumstances can result in a “bottleneck” or otherwise disrupt production. Current arrangements of such closable containers do not address all of these challenges.